


书中自有颜如玉 四十章（节选）

by linyigongzi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linyigongzi/pseuds/linyigongzi





	书中自有颜如玉 四十章（节选）

余韵从尾椎骨蔓延到四肢百骸，沈枢眼角挂着泪，双腿挂在严煜腰上，心跳得巨快。  
严煜还埋在他里面，感受内壁一点一点的收缩，双手捧着沈枢的脸，缠绵地吻他。  
这会儿知道温柔了，刚才撞得那么凶，不知道的还以为要吃人了。沈枢背后黏黏的贴在床单上不舒服，缓过来了就哼哼唧唧的。严煜意犹未尽地退出来，把沈枢侧搂着摁在胸前，手指怜惜地抚摸沈枢的嘴唇。  
刚做完最是空虚，沈枢感觉自己烟瘾有点上来，但他已经戒了快两个月，最怕半途而废，那股瘾在体内勾得他心慌，只好张开嘴，恨恨地咬严煜的手指。  
咬了几口又心疼了，他把严煜的整根食指都含进去，讨好地吸吮，一边吸一边直勾勾地盯着严煜，生怕对方看不出他这股浪劲儿。  
严煜好笑地看着他，手指动了动勾住沈枢的舌头，在口里搅了搅带出一手指津液，反手就抹在了沈枢的胸口。他捻着沈枢的乳首又拧又掐，俯首抵上沈枢的鼻梁，低声说：“今天这也太折腾了，再搞几回你不得废了？”  
这一语双关的，沈枢假装听不出来严煜的意有所指，却不拨开严煜的手，说：“这才哪儿跟哪儿啊？过年还有一波，要赶着开年发货的。好几千份儿呢，还有特签。”  
“那么多啊。”严煜亲了亲沈枢的眉心，“那到时候没有我，你签完手得多酸。”  
“就是啊。”沈枢想到什么，突然笑了出来，凑近说，“预售的时候我看了眼，唉呀卖了那么多本儿，我还心说，签完肯定没力气打飞机了。”  
严煜乐了，把人搂得更紧，声音压低，语气更加流氓：“还想着打飞机呢，我这伺候得不够好么？以后您那双手都不用累着了，撅撅屁股就成，保证让你每次只靠后面就射出来。”  
沈枢咬了下严煜的嘴，“真不要脸。”  
“有老婆了还要什么脸？”严煜半点不臊，手指沿着沈枢的身侧下划，捞住沈枢的大腿架在自己腰际，“什么书啊卖得这么好？”  
沈枢攀在严煜肩上的手收紧，“就，在长林外写的一本儿，叫《济世游医》。”  
严煜眉毛一挑，胯间往前轻顶，进去了一个头部。  
混着之前的体液，沈枢里面又湿又滑又软，颤巍巍地吸着他。沈枢搂进他的脖子，喘着气继续说：“还有个人，一口气买了一百本儿呢。我估计，还是那个，土豪大妈。”  
严煜动得很慢，手箍着沈枢的背，几乎要将沈枢全部包进自己的怀里，“别人给你砸了那么多钱还管人叫土豪大妈呀，忒不感恩。”  
沈枢在他怀里吃吃地笑：“前两天，不还和这位，吃醋呢嘛。叫得亲热了，你听了，不得干死我？”  
“这你倒说对了。”严煜往里狠狠一撞，撞出沈枢的呻吟：“宝贝儿，其实每一次，我都，恨不得，干死你。”  
那一下也将沈枢彻底撞出了感觉，“来啊。”  
他喘着粗气，哆嗦着将自己的唇送到严煜唇边。  
“严煜，干死我。”


End file.
